Pawpsicle
by rilojenkins
Summary: Tragedy strikes the duo as they investigate a break-in on a snowy winter night.


**Author's Note:** Additional ending scene. Though I'm not sure if I'll continue with (or keep) it, because lessens the stakes of the story.

* * *

 **Pawpsicle**

The night is dark and void except for the soft glowing haze of a lonely street light. Nick gazes outside listening to the rhythmic thunk of wiper blades, while Judy watches as they lazily flick away the melting flakes that slowly envelopes their cruiser. She glances at the clock, _9:36 shifts almost over_ , she smiles. Looking over at Nick she notices his intent staring. What's on his mind? she wonders.

 _Not now, not on the clock_ , Nick thought, after work... I'll do it then – no, something will come up or you won't have the guts, just ask her- "Officer Wilde!" Judy almost shouts. Nick jolts his head between his shoulders. His ears flatten as he looks over at her, "You still with me?" she asks.

"M-hmm" he mumbles. Judy inspects his eyes and smiles. Nick returns a quick smirk and resumes his vigil. Just ask, he thought. He looks back, she was still grinning at him. Nick lets out a nervous laugh. "Now who's the one daydreaming?" Judy rolls her eyes. Do it, he thought, but if she says no then it'll be awkward, and it's not exactly work appro-

Judy leans toward him, "Am I making you nervous, Nicholas?" she asks. Nick opens his mouth.

"Unit 13, we have a report of a break-in two blocks from your location. I'm sending you the coordinates." Judy picks up the receiver.

"Copy that dispatch, we are en route." She looks back to Nick, "You were saying?"

"I'll ask after work."

"I'll hold ya to it." Judy said with a beaming smile.

They arrive at a lowly apartment building. Flimsy boards cover the broken windows and various gang signs cover the walls. Judy quickly parks the car and leaps out leaving Nick behind. "Jud-" he whines. Unbuckling he tries to catch up with his partner. Following her little paw prints he finds her pressed against the crumbling brick wall. Her nose twitches rapidly.

"Fresh scent," she said observing the scene, "and the door's cracked open."

"Hmm," mumbles Nick, he strains his ears and catches the briefest sound of shuffling, "D'ya hear that?" he whispers.

"Mm-hmm" Responds Judy. Nick peers into the opening.

"I'm not seeing any lights, shall I go in blind?"

Judy mouth twitches and she nods her head, "I'll wait a few and follow with the torch."

"Alright, ready?"

"Ready"

Nick gently pushes the door. It squeaks in protest, jamming a quarter of the way. Nick gives it a little prod, but it only budges an inch-or-so. He sighs, draws his taser, places his foot on the door and pushes. The door wails open. Cobwebs decorate the room. An old service-desk covered in tattered sheets separates the entry from a staircase. Nick steps in. To the left and right, doorways lead further into the complex. A chilly wind bursts in, casting old papers about. Nick grimaces. There's a quiet click and he sees his silhouette cast on the wall. "Slick Nick" Judy whispers heading left. Nick heads right and enters a large dining hall. A dozen tables covered in ghostly white sheets occupy it. Nick takes several more steps. Floorboards creak. He pauses and listens. Silence. He slowly proceeds. The pattering sound of paw steps bring him to a halt. Nick's fur begins to rise, That came from the next room, he gulps peering into the darkness. The paw steps grow closer. "ZPD let me see your paws." he says firmly raising his taser. The wind roars and the house shakes and groans. Silence follows. "ZPD I'm warning you-" something is cast from the shadows and strikes Nick in the head. He yelps and crashes to the ground. Judy yells and a shot rings out.

Nick blinks. Another shot goes off. He snaps up and flinches. The side of his head screams in pain. He softly brushes the spot and gasps as it shrieks in protest. "Hopps?" he cries, "Judy, you there?" He picks up his taser and backtracks. Peering into the entryway he whispers, "Judy?" Still no rabbit. He steps outside and finds her lying in the snow, "Judy!" He screams running over to her.

"Hmm?" she wearily asks glancing up at him. She grimaces from the movement.

"Are you-" Nick notices the stream blood. "Oh, Judy." he whispers. "Don't move, I'm getting the kit!" He bolts toward the cruiser. The glaring blue and red lights are almost blinding in the snow. He swings open the door and grabs the radio. "Dispatch this is 13, we have an officer down; send evac."

"Roger that unit 13, we are on-" Nick drops the radio and sprints to the back of the cruiser. He slips but scrambles to his feet, using the motion to throw open the trunk. Nick tosses aside various items, finds the med kit and dashes back to Judy. The stream of blood slowly advances down the slope pooling into one of Nick's paw prints. He tears open the kit and kneels beside her.

"Judy, you awake?" he asks while looking for the source of the wound. It's under her right arm, Nick's eyes widen; it went right between her vest. He grabs a bandage and applies pressure to her side.

Judy moans loudly, muffling a scream. Her head rolls over to him "Hey, Nick" she whispers.

Nick tries his best to smile, "Hey, Jude"

Judy weakly grins, "I should a-" she gasps, "just - asked-"

"Na, na, na, don't worry about that," said Nick, "We'll have time for that later, alright?"

"Hmm," she mumbles, "hey...Nick."

"Yeah, Judy?"

"I love you."

Nick's eyes soften, "I love you too." She smiles, closes her eyes and nestles her head in his lap.

"Don't...don't- leave. Oka-"

"Never." he said gently prodding her. She doesn't react. "Judy?" he asks pressing his ear against her chest, "Judy!?" he begs.

* * *

She jolts awake, flinching from the sharp pain in her side. Looking around she tries to make out the room before her. Everything was cloaked by the shade of night, to her right a monitor glows. She squints examining the light green display. _Where_ \- she grimaces and cries out as pain shoots up her side. Wha- why. Someone quietly walks up to her. "Judy," they try to sooth, "try to move slowly." Their voice is muffled. Judy swallows and her ears pop, "Do you remember anything?" the voice asks more clearly. She blinks in confusion.

"No," Judy muses, "uhh, I was out...and- NICK!? Are you alright?"

"Easy," he said, "I'm fine"


End file.
